Rebecca's Bloody Trace
by dntcllmeichikun
Summary: Estimated, 13,000 and beyond bodies where killed by the hands of Revy, but every bullet had a meaning, and every blood shed had a reason. The bloody trail of Revy, leads to the trace of a lost girl, Rebecca.
1. Un-lit Cigarette

Everyone has something, a light, that they're fond of...when they're in the darkness. Everyone has a light, they follow, to escape the darkness. Most people are too afraid to escape it, some are just that desperate, so they fail.

Me? I dunno...I dunno where I am in this world anymore.

"Revy..." Benny shouts to wake me up. "We gotta move, now!"

"Whaa?" I ask, dazed. I look at the empty bottles of beer on the floor, and gun shell. "Where's dutch...and r-"

"Dutch is waiting on us right now, he told me to wake your ass up, and rock, has been kidnapped." I get up almost immediately, and put my shorts on.

"That idiot, he thinks he can run around everywhere, thinking that he can't get kidnapped, such a baby." I grab my gun, and run out my room.

Everyone has that light.

It's inevitable to lose that light, no matter how happy and fortunate you are. I've lost that light years ago, and gained it again, then lost again, sometimes I stole it, once I killed it. It was a never ending cycle of hell.

That Chinatown manhattan...

my childhood was a never ending cycle of hell.

He threw his bottle of whisky again the wall, and it shattered everywhere.

"YOU DUMBASS!" He screamed at me. "I DONT GIVE A RATS ASS IF YOU'RE 6 YEARS OLD...I TOLD YOU TO GO AND FETCH ME A BEER!"

Who was this man? My father. My drunken, lazy, pathetic, abusive, American father. I'm half chinese and american. God knows where my mother was.

I looked down. I hated this day. He'd come to visit me occasionally, but only to make a mess, and embarrass me.

I hated this day.

"But father..." I mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" He grabbed my hair and threw me against the floor. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. SHES GONE BECAUSE OF YOU." I started to cry. My caretaker walked in, and dragged my father out again. THis happens almost everytime my father visits. Sometimes we had to bring the police.

later that night, my caretaker gave me a bag of chips.

"I'm so sorry, becky," He began. "He's always giving you a fright." In anger, I squeezed the bag

.

"Then...then why do you keep on bringing him in?! If you know I'm scared why does he keep on showing up?!" My caretaker smiled.

"well he is your father...I thought it'll only be right...now I should get this cleaning done..." He walks away.

There was something off about my caretaker. He really didn't give a shit. Sometimes he'd bring women in the house, and then I'd catch them doing the dirty in the living rooms.

I was exposed to all this stuff, way before my 8th birthday.

Before my 8th birthday, I got my first gun.

Kids played kicked the can in the street corner. The kids, who I called my friends, were known to be dangerous. Some were 16, most were 13. I was the youngest, they were my real family.

"Rebecca!" One shouted. "You want one?" He lends me a cigarette. "It eases the stress in life, and it gives you the mightiest powers." I looked at it.

"No thanks..." I said. "Where's Ty?" Ty was the oldest. I looked at him as my older brother. He was smart, and he's the fittest. He got away with everything.

"There he is!" Another shouted. Ty arrived on his bike, with bags and bags of food. All the kids surrounded him in amazement.

"Here we go," He says. "I stole them all down town, but the police won't come here." They all took the candy. Ty smiled and handed me an apple. "You should eat, Rebecca, I know you haven't eaten in days." I felt my face getting hot, and I grabbed the apple away from him. Ty, was very handsome, and I knew I had a small crush on him.

I also started to believe he's that light I've been searching for.

Anyways, I always felt that I owed him big time. I'd go to the grocery store and steal from it all the time. I'd even rob a homeless guy. Everyday, I'd come back with something delicious for my family, it became my worst habit. I don't even remember when I started hanging out with them, it didn't matter.

"Nice job, Rebecca," Ty said. "When you get older maybe you can help me do the job." When I get older he said...

I couldn't wait for that day.

When I turned 7, I got ahold of my first gun. Robby, my one friend gave it to me.

"I got it from my dad," He said.

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" I ask.

"I can't promise that, aha." I pointed at a can on top of a garbage can, and shot it. I missed about a foot. Robby, laughed.

"You suck, girl...lemme show you how its done." He took the gun and shot series of cans, and didn't miss one.

"WOW HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Practice, lots and lots of practice. Bullets are hard to buy, so, please don't waste them on dumb things, like robbing a store, you're only 7."

"Sure, whatever..." I ran and picked up can. I knew that was the beginning of my life.

Finally, I turned 11, and my attitude got worse and worse. I walked in my home. My caretaker was drinking some water.

"Becky!" He exclaimed. "How was school?"

'Shut up," I replied. "You know it's the same shit..." I looked at myself in the mirror, and the bandage on my cheek.

"The girls being mean again?"

"I don't care about them!" There was a group of girls in my school who'd see me with Ty. Ty is now 21, but he still hangs out with the gang. They'd spread rumors saying that he was a pedofile. I'd tell them they're wrong, and ty was just my older brother. The age difference was too great I knew we couldn't be together. I didn't attract any guys either. My hair was short and I had a mean facial expression all the time.

I went outside, and saw ty on his bike.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I stopped by to say hello, how was your school day?" I sat next to him.

"Terrible, no one can keep their mouth shut..."

"About what?"

"Nothing nevermind."

"Should I go and take care of this?"

"No it'll make it worse!"

"I know, I know." Ty smiled. "But I'm happy, that you're getting the education you need to survive this world." Ty stood up. "You can't get too far without it."

"What? What are you talkin' about...so what if you never went to school, you're smart!"

"Street smart. But that isn't gonna earn me the money. I'm 21, Rebecca, my life should have begun years ago."

"But, you can steal that money...We, can steal that money!" Ty looked at me and shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It won't always work." What happened? What happened to the Ty I grew up with? The fearless...the badass...the...light? I shoved away from him.

"FINE! SO I GUESS YOU'RE LEAVING NOW, HUH?!" I kicked the can. "THEN LEAVE! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! ONLY THE FITTEST WILL SURVIVE!" I kicked his bike. Ty stood there, and stared at me. What did I just do? He came and hugged me.

"I'm sorry...Rebecca, for making you angry..." I could just burst into tears. "Please forgive me."

I ran to my room, and slammed my door. I hated everything. Why did he change? When did he change? I was spending more time in school than paying attention to him. Yeah that's it.

But his voice never left my head, of how he was happy that I went to school.

But things started to change after that day;

"YOU'RE TALKIN SHIT?!" I exclaimed at a group of girls. It's the end of 6th grade, I'm surprised I made it this far. I barely even came to school. The group of girls walked away from me whispering.

The principal called in my care taker to have a talk with him. I could hear everyone talking about me from miles away.

I sat down in the office, and the principal looked at me

then looked at my files

"She missed about 50 days of schools and counting," He began. "We sent letters home but, I don't think you've received it."

"We did," I said as I smiled. "It went straight into the trash. Some of them I used for paper to keep my cannabis wrapped in." I laughed. "This is all a waste of my time, can we just say that I can't go to the 7th grade. It's no surprise anyways."

"Well you can, if you do this summer course-" I slammed my hands on his desk.

"can't you see that I don't give a shit?!" I stood up and walked away. When I walked out, all these kids stared at me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!" They all walked away.

Ty came to visit me. It seemed like he was getting skinnier and less healthy than before.

"I have to repeat the damn 6th grade," I told him.

"that's bad," He replied. "Are you gonna do the summer program?"

"No? Why would I?"

"I see." He was carrying a brown bag.

"Is that alcohol?"

"No, not this time, sorry, we can't have a drink this time. Its something better." He pulls out a bag with white powder in it. "This stuff is amazing, you wanna try it?"

"uhhh..no thanks..."

'You really don't like trying new things, don't you?"

"I've seen this before, my caretaker had it, and gave it to this woman."

"It's called Methamphetamine. You can get super high off of this stuff."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"For 3 years now...I gotta go, it's getting dark." He got on his bike and rode away. But days later, the worst.

I was caught smoking a cig outside my school, and they kicked me out. That wasn't the worst thing though.

When I was walking home, I saw police cars surrounding my home. I tried to get through but they wouldn't let me.

"I live here you dumbasses!" I exclaim. "Let me through!" I see the policemen drag out someone away from my house, I take a good look, and it was ty. Before I knew it, I was shouting his name.

"TY!" I exclaim. "TY!" He looked at me

"I TRIED!" He exclaimed. "I TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! I TRIED!" They placed him in the police car. Tried? What did he do?

I ran way past the policemen, even though they tried to stop me. I ran inside my house, and see blood everywhere. What did he do?

Then I realized...the caretaker must of been home. In a panic, I ran to his room, but I see him sleeping. Angry, I grabbed his pillow and shoved it on his face.

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

I've learned that Ty murdered a prostitute in my house. My light was gone after that day. I felt like I had nothing.


	2. Mr Japanese

"You okay revy?" Dutch asks me. "You've been out of it."

"I'm fine," I reply as I play with my gun.

Before rock even became one of us, I finally found a reason to let go of my hate.

When I was 15, I never changed. I never went to school. Only if I was bored at home, I'd go for an hour., and I drank and smoked every single day. Surprisingly, I felt like I was the best athlete ever, running away from the cops.

I walked in my house, and see my caretaker talking to some man.

"Becky!" He exclaimed. The man turned around and looked at me. He was an asian, chinese maybe? His hair was black, and slick. He was wearing, What looked like an expensive suit. He looked, smart.

"Don't talk to me old man," I said as I grabbed the mail, and went to my room. I opened up my mail, because it was from my school. Of course I'm still in middle school, since I got held back once.

I read through the mail. Not surprisingly, it said something about repeating the 8th grade.

"I'm gonna freakin 25 by the time I graduate..." I said to myself.

I listened to them talk. I heard them talking about my father, and how he frequently comes to visit. But, then he said something about him coming this week.

I opened my door pissed.

"HE'S NOT GONNA COME IN THE DAMN HOUSE!" I exclaimed. "There's no freakin way he's coming near this house! I have a bullet waitin' to be shot through his forehead!" Silence spread across the living room. The man laughed. Who the hell are you laughin at?"

"You are a very, outspoken one," He said. "My name is Mr. Okizaki, and you must be mr. Holesans, daughter?" I look at my caretaker.

"No way in hell, I don't even know his name, man."

"Then what is your name?"

"Why would I tell you, what are you, chinese? No, I know those eyes. Those are the eyes of the store owner down the street, yeah, you're a jap alright. Do me a favor and don't bother negotiating with that stupid fool over there. God knows how he got a job in the first place."

"Are you working?"

"I told you it's none of your buisness!" I walked out the house, pissed. I hated people who always got in my business all the time.

I sat outside. I barely see my gang anymore. They all go to school. I bet some moved...or went to jail or even died in the corner.

"DAMMIT!" I exclaimed as I kicked a chair over. "YOU ALL PISS ME OFF!" I felt like I had no one anymore. Everyone just disappeared.

"Is that so?" I hear a voice behind me. I jumped and see it was the crazy man.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to have a small chat, thats all."

"Well, save it. I dont wanna talk..." He sits down on the ground.

"I don't think I explained myself enough, I'm mr. Okizaki."

"I already know that, dumbass."

"-and I'm part of the child service, here in manhattan." I felt my dropping before me.

"What do you mean...child service?...look man, I got held back once, so I decided not to go, okay? Now it's settled."

"Its not about that. Your caretaker, doesn't seem to have enough money to take care of you."

"So... he's getting rid of me?"

"No, it's more like you're being taken away."

"What...?" I couldn't believe it. After years of being raised in this corner, this is my home. I never asked for a better life, but...this is where I belong. I feel comfortable here. "Where will they take me?"

"To a better home, with better caretakers, and education."

"That's bull."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to go!"

"So you're saying you rather live here? It's too dangerous for children like you to stay here."

"IT'S MY HOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I began to walk away. "And if you bring more of your people here...I'll shoot every single one of you. You got it?"

People like him piss me off. Thinking they can save the world and other people.

People like him had a different heart than mine. They were from completely worlds from me. They will never understand.

I was walking down the street, alone. It was getting dark.

"I should've brought my gun," I mumbled. "It's only reasonable walking down the streets with dumbass delinquents hiding from me." I look around. "What are you gonna do, strip me down? I thought people like you'd already have a taste of hunting down girls."

A bunch of men slowly creeped from the corner. They all giggled like sick men.

They didn't have any weapons. It was so stupid how they easily underestimated a girl like me.

"Hold on!" Someone said in the background. "Leave her alone, she's mine." The men backed away.

"What?" I asked. "I'M WHO'S?! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, AND THEN YOU'LL SEE WHO OWNS WHO." I heard a laugh.

"Calm down, Rebecca, it's me." A blonde boy walked out the alley. I didn't recognize him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember? Ahh..." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and showed me. They looked familiar, but it didn't come to me at first.

"Wait..." Then I remembered. The kid who started smoking at age 8, and offer me to smoke all the time. "It's you!" He smiled.

We sat down on a rooftop, smoking our worthless lives away.

"I thought you'd be dead," I said. "You guys all never came back."

"To be honest, the reason why I never came back was because I Found someone."

"Who?" He smiled, helplessly to the sky.

"Her name is Anne, I think she might be your age, but she's such a charming little girl."

"Where is she now? Is she here?"

"Nah...she's somewhere across the city." I looked at him confused.

"Are you on crack?"

"Haha, no, she's literally across the city now. I haven't seen her in a week, she's on a trip."

"On a trip? What is this girl anyways."

"She's definitely not the girl you think she is. She's different, she's from a completely different world apart from mine, but thats what makes it amazing, an adventure." He laughed. "She's coming back tonight."

"How do you guys keep in touch?"

"We don't, we just feel each other, you understand?" I stood up.

"Actually no I don't." I tossed the bud off the roof top.

"How's ty? Someone like him wouldn't have ever left."

"I don't know anymore. I'm not the type to rely on anyone for anything. I don't know how you people do it, after all the shit you've been through."

"Thats what I thought at first, it's only until you meet someone who completely changes you, then you can understand." I began to walk away. "Wait, Rebecca!" He slides me a gun to my feet. "Use it for emergencies, it's an amazing gun."

"I already have a gun like this."

"I know, but I don't need it anymore. Keep it, learn how to shoot with your left hand. Or both at the same time."I grabbed it.

"That's too much work." I walked away and gestured him goodbye.

Only if I'd meet someone, he said. He's changed. I just don't know if that's good or bad.

I saw a girl running right past me. A well dressed girl, wearing heels in the cold city. I watch as she sprint down the streets alone.

"Dumbass..." I whispered.

Next morning, I pointed my gun towards the can. The I pointed my other gun to another can. I ended up trying to use two hand.

"So many guns," I said with ease. "That means more bodies to get rid of."

"You talk talk tough..." I heard a voice said behind me. I quickly turn around, startled It was that japanese man, Mr. Okizaki. "But, I bet you've never actually killed anyone before. I don't think you have the guts." I stood there. Who the hell does he think he is?

"What the hell do you want?"

"I only came here to check on you."

"You're not my father, so you don't have to stick your neck into things." I continued with my business.

"I really want to see how good you are, at shooting cans."

"Aren't you not suppose to influence me to do things like this? Whats it called...a...a..."

"Roll model? I guess you can call me that." I shot the two cans. The one from my right hand was shot perfectly, but my left one, not so much. I sighed in disappointment as I put the cans back up. "But honestly, I used to shoot guns myself."

"Really? You? And who'd let you get ahold of a gun?"

"My father." He took out a gun from his suit. I froze. He pointed it right at my face.

"H-hey! You idiot! If someone see's you pointing a gun at a child, you're screwed!"

"I wouldn't want to shoot you."

" WOULD YOU NOT POINT THAT AT MY HEAD, I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU!"

"The thing about being truly powerful, is when you say that you're gonna kill someone, you actually have to mean it." My heart raced about 500 times a minute. My life flashed before my eyes. He slowly pulled the trigger, but then water squirted on my face.

He laughed at me.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as I tried to get the gun away from him.

He watched me dry my hair in frustration.

"You asshole, I'm really gonna kill you..." I said.

"You can have the gun, I saw it down town, so I'd thought you'd like it."

"I don't want it! I want a real gun. And besides I already have two. I'm gonna learn to shoot with my left so I can get easy kills." I felt myself being cocky.

"That's cool, my father could shoot with his eyes shut, and both hands."

"I'm not your father."

"Speaking of fathers, what is it about yours that frustrates you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, it kinda is..."

"It's really not. And why are you still here!?""

"I just wanted to give you the gun."

"I told you, I don't want it!"

"Anyways, I have to go to a meeting soon, so be good, and make sure you put the gun on safe if you wanna wave it around like a naive human being, goodbye!" He left.

And he left the gun behind.

"You're so annoying!"

Benny opened the door.

"Rock's inside," Benny says to me. "We have to move fast, before Balalaika finds us here."

"Damn her..." I mumble to myself, as I pull the glock. "I'm not in the mood for following orders. Lets just kill all these roaches, and pull rock out of there." I walk out the car, and slowly walk towards the building.

I hear gunshots burst in the building constantly. I run inside with my adrenaline rushing. I run into the darkness, waiting for my inner hate to burst.


	3. The Light

Night fell upon me, as I sat in the street corner.

The rats ran by me with food in their mouths. My stomach growled. I looked at the corner store across from me.

"Damn..." I said. "I can't be robbing the same damn store." My stomach growled. "Shit..."

I walked across the city. Chinatown, was a very busy city in manhattan, and it was easy to rob, if you find the right spot. Everyone was enjoying their time, but I was too busy finding a spot to get my grub.

I saw a grill nearby, grilled octopus. My mouth started to water. People were crowded over the grill. Perfect. stood over the grill, and grabbed 7 sticks for myself, and slowly walk away.

Then I heard a hollar.

"HEY! THAT GIRL JUST TOOK SOME WITHOUT PAYING!"

"Shit.." I mumble as I sprint. It wasn't like anyone one was gonna chase me. IT's chinatown. I bet some rarely spoke english.

I laugh as I run home.

I sprint to the kitchen, gasping for air, as I shove the small octopi in my mouth. It was the best thing I ever ate in my life. I heard moaning from my room. I get the shivers down my spine.

A young man walked out with his shirt off from my room. He laughed as he holds a bottle of jack in his hand.

"OH hayyy," He said to me. "Never knew, Jeffery had a daughter...what's your name?" So that's my caretaker's name.

"Becky," I replied, as I continued eating.

"Well damn, becky, thats a sexy ass attitude you have there. How old are you?"

"Maybe old enough for that jack you have there." The man looked at his bottle and laughed.

"you want it?" He rolled it towards me. "You can have it baby, anything for a sexy..." he takes a deep breath. "young, brunette like you." I laughed.

"Then it's 50 bucks if you wanna get some, sir." The man laughs as he walks out the house, drunk. I open the jack, and start drinking. "Damn, I need a cig."

I woke up on my bed the next morning. I smelled something delicious. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. I see a bunch of cooked food on the table.

"No way..." I said to myself. I look in the living room and see Mr. Okizaki.

"It's true." He said.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"Good Morning. I cooked all of this, feel free to eat some."

"Hell no, I ain't eatin some food contaminated by your hands! Where's my caretaker?"

"At work. I came over and cleaned up the mess left from last night." The mess? Oh shit! I passed out, drunk! "Don't worry, I won't notify the police about this."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?"

"Maybe...maybe not? Who will they believe anyways." My stomach growled.

"Shit..." I ended up devouring plates upon plates of food. It was like I haven't eaten in days. He turned on Tom and jerry. I watched from the kitchen.

"Do you like this show?"

"What? Uh...no. I find it stupid, how the cat is always chasing the mouse, when he's never gonna get him. I think the cat should give up."

"Well I respect your opinion but..."

"But what?"

"I admire the cat. The cat has determination even though his failures come by him."

"I think you're more stupid than the show."

"I think you've grown on to me a little now that you've ate my food." I felt my face getting hot.

"Shut up!"

"Either way, I'm flattered, thank you Revy." I looked at him.

"Who the hell is Revy?"

"Isn't your name Rebecca?"

"Yeah...but how did you get...there isn't a 'V' In my name dumbass...it's a 'B'! It should be Reby!"

"I like Revy better than Becky, it gives a more...independant look." He smiled.

"...Excuse me...but how old are you?"

Independant...I liked that.

I walked into the school's bathroom. It's about 3 months later. I looked at myself in the mirror. He was only 23, that's not too bad, but then again, I was only 15. Mr. Okizaki came by every weekend, to cook in the morning, and watch tom and jerry. It was every weekend from 9 o'clock to noon. Those three hours always go by very fast.

Then I felt like...I Saw a small light at the end of the dark room.

A bunch of girls walked into the bathroom.

"Did you hear that?" One said. "Some delinquent girl is back. What's her name...Rebecca I think?"

"Didn't she threaten the school's principal in elementary school?" One asked.

"I don't know, I heard she got kicked out for smoking cigarettes in school," Another stated.

"I wonder how she looks like, probably fat and ugly. Sounds like a characteristic for a man."

"Thats evil! Ehehe." I was pissed. I was just playing with my hair...and these...these bitches...

They continued to make fun of me, even though I was right there. They had no clue, who the hell they were messing with.

I tighten up my fist, in anger, but then I thought of Mr. Okizaki. I loosed up. The girls walked out laughing in joy.

I walked home, after school, and took my shoes off in exhaustion. I saw mr. Okizaki in the kitchen, taking out pans.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh...it sucked," I reply as I sat down on the kitchen table. "There was a bunch of girls again..."

"You are quite popular."

"They hate me. They think I'm some man just because I yelled at some principal. What are you cooking?"

"Chicken alfredo."

"I don't like chicken. It sounds gross. After watching animal planet, I decided not to eat it."

"Well, I think you'd like it...but, is there anything you would like to eat." I thought about it.

"Potato chips."

"You're so unhealthy. Not to mention the heavy drinking and smoking."

"But I am more fit to be an athlete than most of these ugly sluts in my school." Mr. Okizaki slid a 20 dollar bill next to me.

"You can go buy a bag of chips, but then spend something on fruits or a vegetables." I sighed.

"Fine."

I walked into the store and looked around. The store owner shouted.

"AHH! BECKY!" He exclaimed as he took out his shotgun and pointed it at me. "WHY DO YOU KEEP ON RETURNING?!"

"Calm down you dumbass." I showed him the 20 dollar bill. "I'm here to actually buy something."

"Oh..." He slowly puts his gun down.

"And besides, your aim is terrible, you'd shoot right through the window, not at me, old man."

"What?!" I got myself some chips, and a bunch of fruit. I looked out the stores window, and saw a policeman staring right at me. I had no worries. I was surprised I actually listened.

I put them all on the counter.

"And hurry up, or my dinner will get cold," I said.

"The total is 15.35!" I handed him the 20 dollar bill. I pointed at one pack of cigarettes.

"Get me that."

"You're a minor Becky, I can't sell that to you."

"How old do I have to be to get a pack of cigarettes?! and call me Revy, I hate the name Becky." I grabbed my bag of stuff. "Whatever, you're an idiot."

The sun slowly settled, and I was on my way to someplace that I called home. I started running, in excitement, somehow.


	4. Fairness

"You think you're so tough!?" One girl asked me as she pushed me. "I'll tell you what...I run this place, okay?! So back off!" I laughed.

"What are we in...7th grade? Lets solve this with our fists...better yet, with guns itself."

"Are you simple!? Do you really wanna die?"

"You're the simplistic one..." The girl slapped me.

"STOP TALKING SO TOUGH WHEN YOU WON'T DO SHI-" I grabbed her neck and chocked her.

"Stop talking, I'm waiting for someone, ok? So if you ruin my face, I will break this pretty neck of yours you understand that?" I dropped her, as she gasped for air.

"You're not human! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!"

I walked away from her. I looked around for Mr. Okizaki.

"He's late," I said. It's been almost half a year. He probably had forgotten. It's the first that anyone ever told me to wait for them.

I walked back home, pissed. I tossed my shoes in the living room.

"Where are you, ya stupid piece of-"

"SURPRISE!" He exclaimed as he threw confetti in the air.

"What...is this?"

"It's your 16th birthday isn't it? Happy birthday!"

"But...how did you know?"

"I have your files, and a copy of your birth certificate, and everything. I can adopt you if I wanted to." I looked at the cake.

"Why are you doing this...for me? I don't deserve all of this...and, I just don't understand."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you never had cake."

"I had before..."

"Lets just enjoy this together, okay?"

"Can you go buy some Vodka?"

"No..."

I ate about 5 pieces of cake and 9 slices of pizza. It was the best day of my life...the feeling of being loved, overtook my heart.

Days after that, I realized I got myself close to him.

He came up to me, and I pointed my gun at him.

He threw his hands up.

"Woah," He began. "I just came by to talk to your caretaker!"

"Well, you can't," I said. "This is my land."

"Well, would you let me through if I pay you a bargain?"

"How much?"

"20."

"Make it 30, I have a family to feed."

"Alright, I'll pay you later," He walked by me. Sometimes I'd feel like I don't give him enough attention. I was like a toddler, wanting everyones attention.

"I got the warfare money that I needed," My caretaker said. "I can keep Becky now, thank you, for your help, mr. Okizaki." Two weeks later, when I finally started to open up to life a little bit. When I started attending school, and bringing my grades up. When I finally forgot about my two guns hidden in my room, that I never used to shed blood...now...

"I see," Mr. Okizaki said. "I'm glad, then my work here is done." Just like that. As if all the times we had meant nothing. I felt that light disappearing. Fear overtook my mind.

I watched him as he handed my caretaker paperwork. I didn't want to stay here alone with this caretaker. I hate him! I wanted to stay with Mr. Okizaki, he gave me hope!

I watched him as he walked towards his car. He didn't even say goodbye...no...no!

I ran out the house.

"MR. OKIZAKI!" I exclaimed. I sprinted towards him.

"What is it, Revy?" He asked.

"Why are you leaving suddenly? And you're not even gonna say goodbye?!" I punched him in the arm. "You bastard! You wasted my time completely! If you leave don't ever come back you understand?" He stared a me. "Then wipe that stupid look off your face...you make me sick!"

"Who said I was leaving?"

"What? But you just said your work here is done."

"It is done, but...it doesn't mean that I'm leaving." He laughed as he reached into his front pocket and handed me a card. "Call me if you need me, or if you're hungry or anything. I'll be available after 6, okay? And if I don't pick up, I'll call you."

"O...oookay? But..." He pat my hair.

"You grew into a woman, Revy." He smiled as he got into his car, and drove away. I looked at his business card.

Ruichi Okizaki.

Such a japanese name.

I did call him every day after 6, and he did come to take care of me when my caretaker wasn't home, but I started to feel like a burden.

I knew I wasn't the only one. He started to slack off and not pick up my phone calls. That's when I started to get on my old habits.

I didn't go to school, and my grades dropped again. I didn't care, my life seemed kinda empty.

I waited for him to call me back, but he never called. Soon a month passed, and I just lost hope. I sat all day and watched tom and jerry, with beer beside me. My stomach growled.

I didn't have any money.

It was raining, and dark. I got up, and put my shoes on, but before I did, I grabbed my two guns.

I walked outside with these guns in my hands. One on the left, and one the right. I just walked hopelessly and angry. Pissed, I pointed my gun at a cat, who was just standing there. My hands started trembling.

"I'LL SHOOT!" I exclaimed. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

But I won't. I can't. I can't kill anything. Then my insecurity devoured me.

I walked into one store and grabbed a soda, and began to walk out.

"HEY!" the store owner began. "YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT." I took out my gun and pointed it at him. His hands shot in the air like fireworks.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't."

"I'll call the police!" He picks up his phone, but I shot it right off his hands. He hollars.

"Poor little piggy...can't do anything...he's helpless." I dropped my soda, as I point my other gun towards him. "Oink...oink...oink..."

"You stupid child! You won't do anything!"

"I won't?"

"You can't shoot with both hands! You need to be skilled-" I shot the wall, right next to him. He slowly looks at it and laughs. "HA! I TOLD YOU!" I reload my gun, slowly. "THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY, AND YOU WILL BE TAKEN IN!"

I pulled the glock.

And aimed with my left hand.

"It takes practice, like shooting cans off the trash." I shot the man in his shoulder, and he yelled. I laughed hysterically, as I shot everything around me. It felt good, to shoot everything.

I saw cop cars arrive at the store. In a panic, I sprinted out.

I sprinted home in the rain. I ran into my house and ran into my room. My caretaker wasn't home. I didn't know where he was. He was off that day.

I layed on my bed, and looked at my hands. It was completely dark and silent, until I heard noise in the kitchen.

I got up, and slowly walked out my room.

"Who's there?" I asked. No answer. I slowly walked into my room to get my gun, but then, I heard a laugh.

"Rebecca..." A grown man's voice said behind me. "How foolish, you forgot to lock your own door." Out of the shadows, a policeman walked towards me. Something was off about him. "I'm really pissed. Everyday I get some report about you doing something...WHEN I'M TRYING TO ENJOY MY DAMN LIFE. You stupid little girl!" He slapped me and grabbed my hair. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you will never forget!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" I punched him in his gut, but he grabbed my hand.

"Now you listen to me young lady...you're gonna do exactly what I say."

"If you touch me one more time..." He came closer to my ear.

"The best part is that they're gonna believe the one in power...not some rat..." He whispered. He threw me on the floor. The he pinned me down.

I felt his hands run up my squirt. There was nothing but screams of 'no' in my mind.

"Stop..." I mumbled. "Stop..." He quickly loosened to his belt. "Stop..."

"I'm gonna make it as painful as much as I can for you..." He laughed, as he ripped my shirt off. I tried to swarm away but he was too strong. I pulled down my bra, and I was exposed. Tears ran down my face instantly. No...no...stop...stop...

"STOP!" I Shoot my gun. Benny looks at me.

"Are you crazy?!" He asks. "We're trying to sneak in!"

"Let them come! I'll shoot them all!" The painful memory. Physical and emotional. Being left on the cold floor after he was 'Finished'...I couldn't bare it...I couldn't bare it alone.

I kick down the door.

"Witch one of you asswhipes has the japanese?" I ask. The men point their guns at me. I smile. "So you wanna play it that way." I aimed at one, with my left hand, and aimed at another, with my right. No mercy.

I shoot them all. I shoot them all in anger and hate...all in the dark room. I laugh, at this cold world. I laugh at everything...even myself.

I woke up on the cold floor after the policeman attacked me. IT was morning, and the phone was ringing. I felt empty and cold. I slowly stood up and walked towards the phone.

I slowly picked it up.

"Hello..." I answered.

"Revy!" A man exclaimed. It sounded so familiar. The voice of a faded angel...mr. Okizaki. "Sorry I couldn't return your phone calls, I've been very busy, you see, I had this business trip I had to take...so how's school, have you been eating?" A tear rolled down my cheek. It seemed to be the last tear I shed

"Mr. Okizaki..."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever call here. There's nothing good in the world, nothing but blackness. So don't try to change that for me."

"Wha-?" I hung up on him. There's nothing good in the world.

I sat in the dark alone for almost a week. I didn't eat or sleep...I smoked my packs of cigarettes away. Then finally, my caretaker came home.

He walked in, laughing.

"Ahh...Becky," He said. "I knew you'd be here...I just called your father, he's outside waiting for you...he had a bad day." I didn't say anything. "Well, I'll be in the bathroom." He went into the bathroom, but I sat there.

Then my father walked it, with a bottle of beer in his hand. I looked at him, then looked away.

"You stupid girl," He said. "Get your ass up." Willingly, I got up. "So you're finally obeying? I bet that officer did a good job teaching you a lesson. Go fetch me a beer, I'm thirsty." I walked towards him, and looked at him.

"Get out," I said.

"What?"

"Get out."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU WHORE!" He smashed the bottle against my head, but I didn't fall over. "Now look at what you've done! Waste of my money! You make me sick!" He slapped me. "You were the biggest mistake I've made, right next to being with your mother! Everything's your fault, why won't you just die!"

"Are you deaf?" I asked. "I said...get...out..." I took out my gun and aimed at his head. "You have 3 seconds. 1..."

'Y-you're...crazy!"

"2..." I began to pull the trigger. He backed away then sprinted out the house. "3..."

I pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. The gun squirted water out. "Bang..." I collapsed on the floor. I heard my caretaker walk into his bedroom.

"Such a long day, becky," He laughed. "Its good to get a long sleep!" I slowly walked into my room, and grabbed my other gun. I started to unloaded, but then he continued. "Thank god I have people to help me out. I've been taken to some nice hotel, it was thanks to your father, I hope you treat him well he's a nice man." I put the bullets right back in the gun, and walked towards his room.

"He's a good man?" I asked him. "Cause he served you some beer and bought you a hotel room...he's a good man?" My caretaker looked at me. "I guess the officer is a good man too, right?"

"What are you talking about, becky?"

"I bet that makes you a good man...as well." He stood up. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" I grabbed the pillow and pushed it against his head. He struggled, but I kept him down. He was weak, as I imagined. I put the gun against the pillow, as he screamed for help. Then, I pulled the trigger.


	5. Rebirth

I convinced myself, there was no light in the world. Everything was total darkness. I knew I would be walking in the dark for the rest of my life.

I realized this after I killed my caretaker, and I didn't even remember it the day after.

When I found the bloody pillow over his head, I didn't cry...I didn't scream or called 911. I grabbed my two guns, and ran away. I couldn't stay. I had to leave forever.

At 6, I thought my life began, but It really ended. After that, I had a chance to come back to life. I had 10 years to change my life around, and live a normal life. After I killed my caretaker, I couldn't return.

That what I hate about him. He has the normal life he could return to easily. I envy that about him. I want to protect that. I want to protect him from this darkness.

"Hey you!" A raspy voice exclaimed. My vision was blurred and I looked around confused.

I saw this old man with no teeth sitting right in front of me, laughing is days away.

"Ya look like ya have somethin' to protect, eh?" He asked as he tapped his sides. I looked at my sides, and saw my two guns. "I'll buy them from ya, wadya say?"

"What?" I asked as I fix myself. "Are you simple? I need those."

"What is a little girl like you gonna do with those guns? I could of stole em from ya years ago. You know how long ya been layin there? A week! Ya dead! Ya sureee dead!" I tried to get up, but I was too weak.

"What even happened to me?"

"I saw ya wonderin', then ya collapsed, like week towers in the earthquake..." I ran away.

"Where are we right now?"

"We are in NEW YORK!"

"I know that..." A guy walked in front of me, an ill dressed guy. My first thought was, he must be homeless.

"Excuse me..." HE began. 'Do you have any wine?"

"Why the hell would I have wine for?" I asked, pissed.

"Whenever you can...can you get me some wine?"

"i said I don't have wine!" I grabbed a rock and threw it at him. He ran away, startled. The old man laughed at me.

"Ya one ill-tempered little girl!" He exclaimed. "How old are ya anyways?"

"I don't know." I finally stood up, and my stomach roared. "Where can I get food? I have no energy to rob a store."

"Hehehe, I know a place where ya can eat more than ya can imagine." The old man started walking. "Follow me..."

I did follow him, and he lead me to some country club thing. It was filled with a bunch of thugs and delinquents, drinking hard liquor. They all looked at me.

"They won't getcha, as long ya with me..."

"I know they won't," I said as I held onto my gun.

I finally sat down and slapped my guns on the table.

"Hey!" I called out to the waitress. "Do you sell any meat?"

"Yes, what kind do you want?"

"I don't care, give me anything, and get me a beer on the side."

"Sorry, we don't sell beer to minors." I felt my anger rising. I grabbed my gun and pointed it to her. "Does it looked like I give a shit how old am I? I haven't smoked a cigarette in days, okay? So if you sell those to, give me the whole damn box, ya got that?!" The waitress fell on her knees and screamed. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The men stood up and looked at me.

"Do we have a problem?" One asked.

"Does it look like one?" I answered. "All I want is food, and beer, and a cigarette...Jesus, I had 5 year olds doing a better job than this shitty place." The mem studied me. I felt their anger around me. "What, you wanna take me on? Go right ahead, I'll blast every single one of you."

A girl walked out of a room, and burped very loud. She was dressed in church clothes, with a can of beer in her hand.

"If you just wanted some beer, you should of asked me!" She exclaimed. Her hair was blond, and her eyes were bright blue. She was straight up american alright. She sat right down, across from my seat.

"but boss!" One man said. "Look at all the trouble she caused!"

"Sit down, Bob, she's obviously a traveler, right?" She looked at me. I tisked.

"And what if I said I wasn't?" I asked.

"Well honey, You have no choice to say that you are. Anyways..." She grabbed a peice of paper out of her breasts. "I'm guessing you're the psychotic serial killer on the loose..." I looked at the paper, and it had my picture on it. I was wanted. I laughed.

"I don't remember what I did wrong, but it must of been bad."

"Well, you're dangerous alright, I'd originally tell you to leave this place, but you're obviously starving and armed, so I won't do that. I'll treat you with some beer and food and whatever you asked for."

"Who are you anyways. YOu don't look much older than me anyways."

"I'm Eda, and I basically own this place but I'm not from here. I know that you're Rebecca."

"Revy."

"Nice to meet you revy. No surprise, I bet grandpa brought you here. I can see him that I remind him of you."

"That old man? Where is he?"

"Probably somewhere." Eda laughed. I knew she was dangerous also, but someone kind of different.

After I over ate, I never left. I basically stayed with eda.

She told me that she was leaving to go to some country across the ocean, and since I was a wanted fugitive, she offered for me to leave with her.

I had to think about it.

Later, the same damn man walked into the place.

He walked up to me.

"Excuse me, but do you have any wine?" I slapped my hands on the table pissed.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY WINE! THERE'S ALCOHOL HERE!"

"Now, if you can get me some..."

"Go away before I kill you." The man walked away from me, again. Eda came up to me.

"I'm going to the tattoo parlor, you wanna come?" She asked.

"You're getting a tattoo? Isn't there an age limit for that?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to get a tattoo, there's business to be taken care of." It was late fall, but it was still warm.

Some man brought Eda and I to the tattoo parlor.

We both jumped out of the car.

"Wait for us, bub," Eda said to the man, as she loaded her guns. "Tell me, revy,"

"What is it?" I asked

"How good are you with those guns?"

"I'm working on my left, but I'm pretty good with my right."

"That's good enough for me, and wipe off that stink face you have on, we don't wanna piss off these people."

"Don't tell me what to do." We both walked in and eda looked around.

"Ayee! I'm here for a tattoo!" A young man walked out. He looked like a mexican, who was just hanging around.

"You?" He asked.

"No, her." Eda pointed at me.

"Wait a sec!" I exclaimed. Eda smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to this room.

"Do I at least get to pick which one I want?"

"Sure, sure, be right back , while you talk to that man about your tattoo." She left us alone in the room. I looked at the sketchy man as he grabbed the needles.

He layed me down at my side.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Do you know what I Want?!"

"No," He stated. I sighed, angry.

"Are you even professional? Actually..." I got up, and pointed at my right arm. "I want a black tribal tattoo. A small one, on this arm, you understand?" He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna kill you eda."

He started on my right bicep, with pure black ink. I didn't worry, because there was tattoo removers out there. About 30 minutes later, he was finished. I looked at it.

"It's not that bad..." I said to myself. The man pointed at my gun. "What is it?"

"Cop," He said.

"A cop? No, I'm not a cop, I'm 16 years old do I look like a cop to you?"

"Police!"

"What? Are you mental?" The man ran into the back of his room, and ran back out with a gun pointing at me. "WAIT YOU DUMBASS!" I took out my gun and pointed it right at him. He was screaming something ins spanish, and more of them came with guns. I took out my other gun and pointed it at others.

"IF you shoot me I'll kill every single one of you, you understand?! EDA! YOU BITCH WHERE ARE YOU?" Eda walked out some room with a package.

"Shut up," She said. "Oh, did I come out too soon?"

"TOO SOON?!"

"Well, it's time to dash, lets go!"

"Eda!" One man shot at me, but he missed, more like I dodged it. I shot at the man's shoulder, and hell broke loose. There were gunshots everywhere, but I basically escaped them all. I ran outside, and watched eda jump into the car. I jumped right after her, trying to catch my breath.

"That tattoo doesn't look half bad," She said as she took out a shotgun and pointed to the store. The men ran out, shooting at us, and eda shot them right in the head. "Drive."

We drove away, and went back to the country club.

Eda laughed, as she yelled,

"NEW YORK CITY! I love this place, it's filled with greedy dumbasses. Call me Sister Eda, the dumbass buster of the year!"

"What is this?" I asked her.

"What is this?" She opened the package, and it was full of money. My mouth dropped in awe. "170,000 dollars."

"LEt me have some of this!"

"Sorry, no can do, I have to give every last bit of it to someone, but if you need some money, you can always ask. But you're not bad kid."

"Kid? Don't talk as if you're older than me."

"I'm in my 20's, actually 23, so I can do whatever I want, ok?"

"What?! No way!" Eda had so many things kept to herself. Till this day, she never told me things about her, which kept me wondering for years.

I bust through one door, as I slowly get my sanity back from shooting all those men. I see one guy sitting on the chair, confused.

I point my gun at him.

"Where's the boy?" I ask. "And don't try playing stupid, I know how you people work."

"What boy?" The man ask as he put his hands up. I shot him in the knee cap.

"Don't fuck with me..." I walk up to him as he screams. I put my gun against his head. "Now you're gonna tell me, where you put my comrade, you understand? You have five seconds before I blow your brains out...five...four..." He laughs.

"If you kill me, you won't have information for anything! I'm the source! You will never find him, so go ahead!" I back away from him, then I laugh

"Shut up." I shoot him right through the head, and walk out the room.

When I hit 18 years old, It was time to say goodbye to Eda.

"Well, it's time to go back to my job," Eda said.

"Where is it at?" I asked.

"It's very isolated in a small country, where most wanted fugitives go, well it's near that."

"Are you a wanted fugitive?" Eda laughed.

"Nooooo. I'm not about that life, but hey, for all the people I've killed, I might as well me." She took her last sip of her beer. "Are you sure you're not comin'' with?"

"I'm still thinking..."

"DAMMIT REVY I GAVE YOU TWO YEARS TO THINK!" The man, who'd usually ask me for wine, came up to me. Every single day. I was losing my patients.

"Excuse me..." He began.

"What is it?" Eda asked. The man looked at me.

"May I ask..." I looked at him, with nothing but empty coldness. I asked him to say it in my mind. Beg, beg like a hopeless man. "Do you, possibly have any wine?" Just like my caretaker.

I took out my gun and shot him right through the head. He fell right on the ground. Eda looked at me as if I was insane. I didn't blame her. I was insane. I still am.

"I want to do something before I go with you," I began.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I want to finish something I've started."

"What, murder all New york city?" I smiled, with my scheming smile.

I went to some tattoo parlor, and extended my tattoo, to my whole arm, and up to my neck. I didn't know why, but I promised to come up with a meaning later.

I went for a walk with Eda, and told her I wanted to celebrate.

"I only have four hours, I have to get to boston for my boat," Eda said.

"Don't worry, this will be quick." I walked into the liquor store, and grabbed some bottles of wine. I began to walk out, until:

"HEY!" A woman shouted. "You need to pay for that?"

"Do I?" I asked as I walked out the store.

"I'M CALLING 911!" Nothing mattered.

I went back to the man I shot 3 hour earlier, he was still lying there.

I put a bottle of wine right next to him. Eda came up to me.

"Paying respects?" She asked.

"No..." I responded. "I told you, I'm celebrating. First man I ever killed."

"I have a feeling that it's a lie."

"It is." I opened another wine bottle, and started to drink out of it.

"First man I ever killed, without being confused, of what I want, or whether if I Wanted to kill him or not. I can't ever turn back." I walked away from him.

At that time, I was reborn, that's why he was the first man I ever killed.

I was no longer becky, or the wanted-to-be-independant-revy. I was just Revy, and no one knew who I was.

Or what I would do.

I knew that the second I arrived at the other side of the world, and almost got killed.


End file.
